


Epic Dark Fic in Sixty Six Words With Lots of Non-Con Smut Between the Lines

by OtherCat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, M/M, Parody, Six Word Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The by now traditional Anya Gets Spike to Make a Wish theme reduced to sixty six words, a dark parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Dark Fic in Sixty Six Words With Lots of Non-Con Smut Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2006, and inspired by Wired magazine's stories in six words contest, and also by the number of S/X fics that feature the scenario of "Anya gets Spike to Make a Wish, and Xander becomes Spike's sock puppet of lurve." (I like my resolution to the situation better though.)

**Prolog:**

Willow's eyes were black. Anya screamed.

**10.**

Time travel? Alternate universe? You decide.

**09.**

"Wishes kinda suck; so do vampires."

**08.**

Rape isn't something you get used to.

**07.**

"Do it. Get it over with."

**06.**

Broken was not a permanent state.

**05.**

"Not like you've anywhere else to go."

**04.**

Spike never even saw it coming.

**03.**

"Spike bad. World bad. Fire pretty."

**02.**

"Would it help if I said--"

**01.**

Xander smiled, and dropped the match.


End file.
